


[podfic] Heart's Blood

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Animal Death, Animal Harm, F/F, It's almoat my 8th podficiversary!, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, courting gifts, foreboding symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: A few months after escaping the Imperial Academy with Ketsu Onyo, Sabine hunts for a token of affection worthy of Ketsu.





	[podfic] Heart's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Heart's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402721) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Pre-Relationship, courting gifts, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, foreboding symbolism, animal harm, Animal Death

 **Length:**  00:14:17

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Heart's%20Blood_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
